My Lovely Cute Dongsaeng
by gyuyomi88
Summary: Kyuhyun, bocah 7 tahun yang punya kakak penggila basket bernama Donghae. Bagaimana jika mereka berdua ditinggal di rumah dan salah satu dari mereka ada yang sakit? -KyuHae-


**Author: gyuyomi88**

 **Title: My Lovely Cute Dongsaeng**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae**

 **Genre: Brothership**

 **Rating: PG-13**

 **Length: One-Shot**

 **Catatan Author: Typos, THIS IS NOT YAOI! JUST BROTHERSHIP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah sore menjelang malam, sepasang kaki mungil itu melangkah dengan lincahnya di tengah keramaian kota Seoul. Kyuhyun, si bocah berumur 7 tahun yang baru menginjak kelas 2 Sekolah Dasar itu kini tengah berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Di punggungnya tersampir sebuah ransel bergambar Superman yang terus ia pegang erat.

Jarak sekolah dengan rumahnya memang cukup jauh, tapi Kyuhyun mencoba untuk pulang sendiri. Kenapa? Semua berawal saat sarapan. Tadi pagi ia diberitahu sang eomma bahwa eommanya itu akan pergi ke luar kota karena ada urusan dengan sebuah yayasan yang memang eomma Kyuhyun adalah salah satu sukarelawannya. Lalu sang appa? Tentu saja sang appa sedang sibuk mencari kerja dan pulang sangat larut bahkan terkadang tak pulang karena harus melembur di kantor. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan dijemput oleh sang eomma atau kakaknya, Lee Donghae.

"Aish! Menyebalkan! Harusnya ikan asin itu menjemputku!" geram Kyuhyun sambil mempererat pegangannya pada tali ransel. Ia mempercepat jalannya sambil terus menggerutu karena kesal harus berjalan kaki sendiri sepanjang jalan. "ini semua gara – gara bola basket! Dongdong jadi tidak menjemputku! Huft, awas saja kyu akan mengempeskan semua bola basket Dongdong!" gumamnya lagi sambil memajukan bibir beberapa centi ke depan.

Ya, sang kakak Lee Donghae yang sekarang berumur 13 tahun dan duduk di kelas 1 SMP itu memang seorang penggila basket. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga masuk ke sebuah klub basket yang sama dengan kakaknya, Kyuhyun pun tak kalah gilanya jika disuruh bermain basket dengan Donghae namun Kyuhyun tidak boleh terlalu lelah, jadi setiap ada kompetisi seperti sekarang ini ia tidak akan diperbolehkan ikut oleh orang tuanya. Nah sekarang kalian sudah tahu bukan kenapa Donghae tidak bisa menjemput Kyuhyun juga? Benar, karena kini ia tengah berjuang untuk memenangkan sebuah trophy basket antar sekolah.

Kaki mungil Kyuhyun tidak terasa sudah sampai di pekarangan rumah minimalisnya. Rumah itu telihat sepi karena biasanya ada 4 orang penghuni namun kini hanya Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam rumahnya. Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya, membuka gembok pagar rumah, kemudian menguncinya kembali. Tubuhnya terasa lelah karena berjalan cepat tadi. Ia pun mengelap peluh yang menetes di wajahnya. Setelah itu ia membuka kunci pintu rumahnya dan masuk.

"Kyu pulaaaang!" serunya dengan suara cempreng khas anak - anak, padahal bocah ini tahu bahwa di rumah sedang tak ada siapapun. Ia hanya mencoba untuk meluapkan rasa kesalnya dengan berteriak. Kyuhyun pun mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya.

Ia tak segera masuk karena ia ingat ia belum melepas sepatunya. Aah biasanya yang melepas tali – tali sepatunya itu adalah kakak atau ibunya. Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dididik sopan oleh orang tuanya jadi ia tidak akan masuk ke dalam rumah kalau dirinya masih memakai alas kaki.

"Huwaaa! Kyu tidak bisa melepas tali sepatunyaaa" kesal Kyuhyun. Posisinya yang tadinya berdiri tegak, kini berubah menjadi berdiri bersandar pada tembok sambil mengangkat salah satu kakinya. Sudah 5 menit tali itu malah semakin terikat kencang, peluh itu semakin banyak keluar. Kyuhyun pun memilih duduk. "ah kyu ingat!" ucap Kyuhyun senang seakan mendapat sebuah ide dari dalam otak cerdasnya.

Ia berlari kencang ke dalam rumahnya masih dengan sepatu. Hei, sepertinya ia lupa bahwa sepatunya masih menempel. "Ketemu yeay!" teriaknya bangga setelah menemukan gunting yang dicari – cari. Ia kembali ke depan pintu masuk dan duduk di sana sambil asik menggunting tali sepatunya. "Yes! Sudah selesai. Kyu memang pintar." Monolognya sambil tersenyum memperhatikan hasil karyanya—tali – tali sepatu yang kini sudah terpotong berceceran di lantai rumah.

Kyuhyun kembali melangkah namun lebih pelan daripada tadi, ia sudah benar – benar lelah dan kepalanya terasa pening. Tapi sesuatu dari kamar kakaknya membuat dirinya mengurungkan niat untuk beristirahat.

"Loh kok lampu kamar Dongdong menyala?" heran Kyuhyun sambil membuka kamar sang kakak. Matanya melebar ketika dirinya menemukan Donghae sedang tertidur di kasur masih dengan seragam basketnya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin menjahilinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum evil, sesungguhnya ia sangat senang karena ia tidak jadi sendirian di rumah ini.

"DONGDONG!" teriak Kyuhyun di telinga Donghae sambil menarik bantal yang sedang dipakai Donghae untuk tidur.

"Hng?" Donghae hanya membalas itu dengan lenguhan tanpa membuka matanya. Kyuhyun cemberut karena usahanya gagal. Ternyata ia tidak patah semangat, tas ransel yang masih tersampir itu ia lempar sembarang arah kemudian ia melompat – lompat di atas kasur Donghae, membayangkan dirinya sedang berada di atas trampolin.

"Kalau Dongdong tidak bangun Kyu akan terus lompat seperti ini sampai Kyu melebihi tinggi Dongdong!" seru Kyuhyun sambil terus melompat – lompat. Suaranya yang cempreng semakin cempreng karena berteriak – teriak. Sesungguhnya Donghae ingin sekali melakban bibir adiknya itu, tapi adiknya itu terlalu imut dan polos ia jadi tak tega untuk melakukannya. Dan di sisi lain Donghae juga merasa badannya sangat lemas setelah pulang dari kompetisi tadi.

"Kyu.. turunlah, aku ingin istirahat." Ucap Donghae dengan suara pelan. Ia masih merasakan guncangan pada kasurnya yang itu berarti bahwa Kyuhyun masih terus melompat 'sampai ia tinggi' katanya.

"Shireo!" ucap Kyuhyun kekeuh. Kepala anak ini memang terbuat dari batu. Donghae akhirnya pasrah.

Sedang asik – asiknya loncat sana loncat sini, tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menginjak lengan Donghae yang masih tertidur.

"Akh!" teriak Donghae. Ia hanya menjerit dan sedikit membuka matanya yang terlihat sayu. Kyuhyun pun menghentikan aksi loncat – loncatannya dan memandang Donghae dengan mimik muka orang yang merasa bersalah. Ia pun turun dari kasur dan mencoba duduk di pinggirnya.

"H,hyung maafkan Kyu. Kyu tidak sengaja mian.. eih? Hyung! Kau sakit!" kepala Kyuhyun yang awalnya tertunduk untuk meminta maaf kini terangkat. Tangannya yang ingin mengelus lengan kakaknya tak sengaja merasakan suhu panas di lengan kakaknya itu. Kyuhyun buru – buru meraba kening kakaknya. Dan.. "Omo! Hyung! Kau demam! Bagaimana ini! Eomma tak ada, appa tak ada, hanya ada aku, aku harus bagaimana hyuung?!" airmata Kyuhyun perlahan keluar karena panik. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun menyebut hyung pada Donghae. Ia hanya akan menyebut hyung saat ia sakit atau saat ia berada di situasi yang tidak dapat diterima oleh logika anak kecil. Anak mana yang tidak akan menangis di tengah situasi seperti ini termasuk Kyuhyun.

Donghae mencoba bangun dan duduk di kasurnya sambil bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Ia mengelus surai madu Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menenangkan "Sudahlah, hyung pasti sembuh mangkanya Kyu duduk diam ne. Jangan ganggu hyung, hyung ingin istirahat." Ucap Donghae.

"Ani ani ani" kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng imut. "hiks hiks Kyu harus merawat hyung! Hyung sakit karena Kyu tadi hiks hiks menginjak tangan hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun sesenggukan, ia mengusap air mata serta lendir yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan tangannya. Donghae sangat gemas melihatnya namun ia terlalu lemas untuk mencubit adiknya itu. Mana ada orang terkena demam karena lengannya terinjak? Pikiran bocah seperti Kyuhyun ini memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Eommaaa! Kyu harus bagaimana ini? Huweeee.." Kyuhyun menangis kencang, Donghae tersenyum kecil namun setelah itu kepalanya terasa sakit. "Akh.."

"Hyung?! Hyung?! Wae?! Hyung tiduran saja ne, biar Kyu.. aish, Kyu bingung!" Kyuhyun semakin panik, ia mendorong tubuh Donghae agar kembali berbaring. Pergerakan Kyuhyun yang masih anak – anak memang sangat cepat, sehingga pergerakan itu terbilang kasar bagi orang yang sedang sakit seperti Donghae. Tapi Donghae mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud menyakitinya.

Kyuhyun mengusap lelehan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti keluar itu sambil mondar – mandir. Ia terus memperhatikan hyungnya sambil menggigiti jari – jari mungilnya, aish Kyu jarimu yang mungil itu bisa habis kalau digigit terus – terusan !

"Ah! Eomma! Eomma! Kyu harus menelpon eomma! Kyu pinjam handphone hyung!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang – guncang tubuh Donghae. Donghae senang, adiknya yang cerdas ini memang bisa diandalkan, walau tak dapat dipungkiri tubuhnya tambah sakit karena ulah adik menggemaskannya itu.

"Di dalam laci paling atas Kyu, hati – hati." jawab Donghae lirih sambil tetap mengawasi adiknya. Dan benar saja anak itu tidak melakukannya dengan hati – hati sehingga kakinya tersandung tas ranselnya sendiri.

"aww! huweee" Kyuhyun yang awalnya memang sudah menangis kini semakin kencang menangis. Suara cemprengnya sampai membuat burung tidak berani hinggap di atap rumah mereka. Namun tangisannya itu langsung reda, ya Kyuhyun memang anak dengan mood yang dapat berubah tiap detiknya.

Sekarang tangan mungilnya telah menggenggam handphone milik Donghae, jari – jari kecil itu mulai mencari kontak eommanya. Dan..

 _"Yeob.."_

"Eomma! Hiks hiks" belum sempat sang Eomma menjawab salam telepon, Kyuhyun sudah memutusnya.

 _"Omo! Kyuhyunie?! Wae? Ada apa sayang? Jangan menangis.."_ Seru sang eomma di seberang sana.

"Dongdong sakit eomma, tadi Kyu menginjak lengannya, lalu.. lalu.. badan Dongdong panas.. hiks hiks. Eommaa, eottokhaeyoo?"

Sang eomma hanya tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan si Bungsu. _"Ya sudah Kyu tenang, dan ikuti petunjuk eomma ne?"_ ucap sang eomma sabar.

"Uum." Kyuhyun bergumam sambil mengangguk. Ia mendekati Donghae dan memperhatikan hyungnya yang sedang mengernyitkan dahi menahan sakit. Ia mengelus peluh yang keluar dari kening sang kakak dan mencoba memahami intruksi dari eommanya di telepon.

 _"Kyu sekarang pergi ke dapur, ambil baskom di laci paling bawah sebelah kanan, lalu ambil lap bersih yang eomma gantung di samping kulkas."_ Kyuhyun pun berjalan mengikuti petunjuk sang eomma sambil menangis. Ia mencari semua alat itu dengan tergesa karena tidak ingin membuat Donghae menunggu lama. _"Sekarang Kyu ambil air dingin dari kulkas, lalu bawa semuanya ke kamar hyungmu ne."_ lanjut eomma. Kyuhyun pun memegang semuanya dengan sedikit kesulitan karena ia juga harus menjepit handphone dengan bahunya. Ia berjalan sempoyongan karena air dan baskom yang ia bawa terasa berat.

"Eomma! Palliwa! Apalagi yang harus Kyu lakukan?! Hiks" suara cempreng Kyuhyun berseru lagi saat kakinya sudah berada di kamar Donghae. Kini ia sedang menggeser benda – benda di meja belajar Donghae ke lantai, tepatnya menjatuhkannya supaya ia bisa meletakkan baskom dan air di sana. Haish Kyu, kau ini kenapa senang sekali mendesain ruangan menjadi berantakan?

 _"Baiklah. Sekarang Kyu tuangkan air dinginnya ke baskom. Setelah itu Kyu celupkan lapnya ke dalam air. Lalu diangkat, jangan lupa Kyu peras dulu ya supaya airnya tidak menetes dan membuat lantai basah."_ Kyuhyun melakukannya lagi dengan terburu – buru, tangannya yang mungil tidak cukup besar untuk memegang botol air yang ia pegang. Namun ia berhasil menuangkan airnya dengan baik ke baskom. Ingusnya meleleh lagi, dan ia mengelapnya dengan lap yang ia pegang. Setelah itu ia celupkan lap tersebut ke dalam air dan mulai memerasnya dengan sedikit kesusahan.

"Sudah eomma, setelah itu apa lagi? Omo! Hyung?! Kau kenapa?!" Kyuhyun semakin panik saja saat tubuh Donghae mulai menggigil.

 _"Sekarang letakkan lap basah itu di kening hyungmu. Kyu harus menunggu sampai lap itu agak kering, lalu celupkan lagi ke dalam air dan peras, setelah itu letakkan lagi di kening hyungmu. Lakukan itu terus sampai panas di badan hyungmu hilang."_ Ucap sang eomma panjang lebar. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya segera meletakkan lap bekas ingusnya itu di kening Donghae. Kyuhyun mulai mengelus kakaknya dengan tangannya yang imut. Diusap – usapnya tangan mungil itu di leher, wajah, serta lengan kakaknya.

 _"Ah Kyu, eomma lupa. Di kotak obat ada obat penurun demam. Kyu ambil roti di dapur, lalu suruh hyungmu makan setelah itu minum obat ne? Kyu bisa kan?"_ tambah sang eomma di seberang telepon.

"Ne eomma! Ya sudah Kyu tutup ya teleponnya! Selamat malam eomma, muaach!" setelah menutup telepon dengan kissbyenya Kyuhyun pun segera turun dari kasur Donghae dengan sedikit terhuyung. Tidak heran, karena sudah diceritakan di atas bahwa bocah imut yang satu ini tidak bisa terlalu lelah. Tapi nyatanya sekarang ia malah mengurus kakaknya yang sakit sehabis pulang sekolah. Padahal ia sendiri belum mengganti baju dan belum makan serta istirahat. Anak ini justru menangis keras, jelas saja tubuhnya itu terlalu diforsir.

Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke kamar hyungnya sambil menenteng roti serta obat. Dia bocah cerdas sehingga dia pun berinisiatif untuk membawa sendok juga. Padahal tadi eommanya tidak menyebut sendok, namun ia berpikir ia harus membawa itu untuk sang hyung minum obat. Kyuhyun melepas lap yang sudah agak kering itu dan mencelupkannya kembali ke dalam baskom.

"Hyung.. ireona.. ayo makan roti dan minum obatnya." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Anak ini cukup tahu bahwa suaranya dapat membuat Donghae sakit kepala, jadi kini ia berpuasa untuk teriak – teriak. Ia menyenggol – nyenggol bahu sang kakak. Dan suara pelan yang terdengar imut di telinga Donghae itu berhasil membangunkannya. Donghae pun kembali duduk dengan kepala bersandar, namun kali ini ia bersandar ke pundak Kyuhyun. Masih dengan mata terpejam Donghae meraba roti yang dipegang Kyuhyun, mengambilnya, lantas memakannya dengan rakus.

"Nah hyung sekarang minum obatnya ne, uuh hyung beraaat." Ekspresi Kyuhyun menampakkan ketidak nyamanan saat kakaknya itu menyandarkan kepala ke tubuhnya. Padahal Kyuhyun juga capek dan lemas, tapi Kyuhyun masih berpikir bahwa kakaknya sakit karena dirinya, jadi ia harus menebus kesalahannya dengan cara begini. Ya, dengan cara mengurus kakaknya sampai sembuh tanpa mengeluh walaupun kakaknya bertindak manja seperti ini.

Donghae yang sadar kalau adiknya itu merasa keberatan akhirnya menegakkan duduknya. Ia mengambil alih obat yang dipegang Kyuhyun dan mulai menuangkan sendiri cairan obat itu ke sendok yang juga dipegang Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko Kyuhyun yang menuangkannya karena pasti cairan itu sudah berceceran di kasurnya.

Setelah meminum obat, Donghae kembali berbaring. Namun ia merasakan selimutnya tertarik sampai sebatas dada, dan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di keningnya. Ia membuka matanya dan tampak sesosok yang menggemaskan sedang memangku wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar sedang diperhatikan jadi merasa malu. "Eiih hyung? Kenapa tidak tidur? Jaljayo ne." 'CUP' Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Donghae kemudian menelusupkan wajahnya ke kasur karena merasa tambah malu. Donghae tersenyum kecil lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia bersumpah akan membalas semua keimutan adiknya malam ini esok hari setelah ia sembuh. Ia akan mencubiti dan menguliti adiknya sampai puas.

Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya dari kasur saat merasa kakaknya sudah tertidur. Sesaat kemudian ia mulai menyadari kepalanya terasa berdenyut, hidungnya pun terasa tersumbat dan tenggorokannya kering. Tapi Kyuhyun diam. Ia tak mengeluh karena di sini ia lah yang harus menjaga kakaknya. Ia mencoba untuk terjaga sampai malam atau kalau perlu sampai pagi, pokoknya sampai kakaknya sembuh, pikirnya.

Mata bulat itu kian menutup, kepala Kyuhyun ingin jatuh ke depan, namun matanya yang ingin menutup itu ia paksakan untuk terjaga, mata itu semakin menutup lagi, dan kini kepalanya terhuyung ke belakang, namun lagi – lagi ia memaksa untuk tidak tidur. Oh ternyata Kyuhyun imut kita sedang mengantuk!

Berkali – kali kepala itu terhuyung saking ngantuknya, tetapi Kyuhyun yang keras kepala tidak mungkin kalah dengan ngantuknya. Berakhirlah ia terus terjaga sampai pagi demi menjaga Donghae. Ia mengganti kompresan di kening sang Hyung dan kembali mengecek suhu tubuh Donghae. Sesekali ia menguap. Ia mencoba menahan sakit di tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ah kenapa aku jadi ikut sakit?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan disusul sesuatu yang menetes dari hidungnya. Ia mengusapnya lalu kepalanya terjatuh di pinggiran kasur. Dan tiba – tiba semua terasa gelap.

Kota Seoul di pagi hari ini sangat cerah. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui ventilasi kamar Donghae dan membuat sang empunya terusik dari mimpi panjangnya semalam.

"mmm sudah pagi.." gumam Donghae. Ia mengambil lap yang masih bertengger di keningnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Kyu, bangun.." Donghae menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup seragam sekolahnya. Beruntung ini hari libur sehingga ia tidak perlu repot – repot membangunkan Kyuhyun untuk sekolah. Donghae terkaget saat melihat sesuatu yang keluar dari hidung adiknya. Tak lama Kyuhyun pun terbangun.

"Hm? Dongdong sudah bangun? Eh?! Kok kepala Kyu ga bisa nengok ke kanan?!" Kyuhyun sepertinya salah posisi saat tidur. Ia merasakan kram pada lehernya dan panik sendiri.

"Tenang, biar hyung usap." Donghae membantu adiknya itu dengan cara memijitnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun pun sudah bisa menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"HATCHI!" Kyuhyun bersin – bersin. "ha.. ha.. HATCHIII!" ia bersin lagi sambil mengusap lelehan ingus yang terus saja menetes dari hidungnya.

"Hyung.. kepala Kyu pusing.. sepertinya Kyu pilek."

GUBRAK

Ternyata sekarang gantian Kyuhyun yang sakit. Aah Donghae harus pasrah jika nanti adiknya akan sangat manja padanya. Dan ia harus menelan bulat – bulat bahwa ia tidak bisa mencubiti adiknya sampai puas karena adiknya itu sedang sakit.

Sungguh Donghae sangat senang pagi ini. "Gomawo ne Kyu." 'CUP'

Akhirnya Donghae pun menggendong adiknya yang masih ngantuk itu ke kamar mandi setelah mencium pipi gembulnya. Sepertinya posisi Kyuhyun semalam akan digantikan oleh Donghae. Dan ditambah Kyuhyun yang manja kepadanya pasti membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk mengurusnya. Tapi Donghae sungguh bersyukur punya dongsaeng seperti Kyuhyun. 'CUP' sekali lagi ia mengecup kening sang adik yang sedang digendong itu sambil tersenyum lebar, ia memerhatikan wajah polos Kyuhyun yang ternyata kembali tertidur di gendongannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **Yeaaah.. akhirnya selesai juga ff ini. Penulisan masih amburadul. Sebenernya aku malu dan ga mau dipost tadinya ehehe. Aku masih belajar nulis. Eh curhat ._. Ah syudahlah.. Semoga kalian suka ya^-^)9 #bawapulangkyundut**


End file.
